Doce Pesadelo
by Arkanusa
Summary: Shortfic TG. Por mais que Gina queira viver longe de tudo o que Tom Riddle à obrigou a fazer, ela não consegue, pois o seu pior pesadelo continua sempre vivo na sua memória…


Doce Pesadelo

Gina abriu lentamente os olhos pesados. Não podia ver muito além do escuro em que estava, e nem sabia porque acordara. Foi somente quando olhou para a direita procurando ver a cama de Tiphany e não encontrou foi que começou a desconfiar que aquilo não era real.

- Bem vinda ao seu pesadelo, _Gina Weasley_.

Ela virou-se bruscamente, sentando-se. Com um esgar de terror que ela não provava à muito tempo viu-o, nos seus eternos dezessete anos, que agora se igualava à idade dela, sentado ao pé de sua cama.

Sentia que ficava muda. Uma mistura muito forte de ódio e medo dominava-a, enquanto os olhos frios de Tom Riddle penetravam nos seus. Não sabia se avançava e o machucava da pior maneira possível os se corria para bem longe.

- Sentiu minha falta, não sentiu, Gina?

Aquelas palavras, embora não passassem de um sussurro, agrediam aos seus ouvidos com se ele tivesse-as gritado.

Demorou um tempo para perceber que ele sorria. Embora o medo e a raiva, uma estranha sensação de calor que fez seu coração disparar se uniu ao que estava sentindo, até perceber que também tinha medo de seus próprios sentimentos.

O sorriso dele se alargou e Gina teve a impressão de que ela podia ver o que ela estava pensando. Sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe o corpo.

- Me deixe em paz – murmurou ela, a voz trêmula.

- Não, Gina… - respondeu ele lentamente, em voz muito baixa, mas que ecoava como se estivesse falando muito alto. - Por que eu lhe deixaria em paz? Eu não quero que você tenha paz… Eu sei que você ainda tem medo de mim.

Ela hesitou. O rosto dele ela tão belo, tão diabolicamente irreal que ela não sabia o que dizer. Os olhos dele tão escuros e ao mesmo tempo tão transparentes não davam uma idéia de sua alma, se seu caráter. Ele a fizera vê-la, e Gina ainda não esquecera.

- Não, Tom. Eu não tenho medo de você. Isso não é real… É somente um sonho – respondeu ela, impassível.

Ele ficou fitando-a por algum tempo sem dizer nada, então, muito devagar, começou a mover-se em direção à ela. Gina prendeu a respiração. Ele e sua capa negra desapareciam nas trevas… Quando percebia, ele já estava à pouco mais de dez centímetros de sua face.

Tom olhava para ela sem se mexer e não sorria. Gina sentiu dedos frios tocarem-lhe os lábios e por um momento delirante esqueceu-se do medo. Era apenas isso que sentia quando estava com ele… Ela confiava nele…

Fechou os olhos e sentiu algumas mechas do cabelo dele em seu rosto, sentiu o tato de nariz dele no seu, e também sua respiração gelada, como se não tivesse vida…

Mas por mais que ela desejasse, agora que a provocara, ele não a beijou. Gina sentiu-o deslocar-se para suas costas e um movimento de mãos que afastavam seus cabelos vermelhos do ouvido esquerdo.

- Você devia me temer – sussurrou ele, muito próximo, com ferocidade. – Eu sou como veneno, Gina, e ainda corro pelas suas veias, dentro de sua alma, dos seus mais amargos sonhos e de seus mais doces pesadelos…

Mais uma vez ela tremeu, mas não sabia se fora suas palavras ou o beijo que ele dera no seu pescoço que provocara a reação.

Seus pás gelavam à medida que Tom a segurava cada vez com mais e mais força e cada vez mais tocava sua pele com os lábios frios. O medo ainda estava lá, mas agora apenas em forma de receio.

Ela ainda não percebera que estava com sua camisola de alcinhas, que estava quase nua à disposição dele. As mãos de Tom, ousadas, corriam sem rumo pela sua cintura. Gina chegava a ter tantos calafrios que o medo começava a voltar, colocando-a novamente em alerta.

Com um empurrão, desvencilhou-se. Sentiu nojo ao ver que Tom ria dela.

- Muito bem, garota… Admita, agora, que sente minha falta, que preferia ter morrido há seis anos ao saber quem eu era – dizia ele, ainda sorrindo, inebriando-a, provocando-a.

Gina viu seus pés descalços sobre o endredon. Ele se recostara confortavelmente na cabeceira de sua cama e ainda fitava-a, com um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios.

- Você é nojento, Tom Riddle – disse ela, com ódio, a voz trêmula de raiva. – Eu te odeio… _te odeio_…

- Você ainda não aprendeu? – disse ele calmamente, mirando-a com pouco caso agora. – Você ainda me pertence. E eu ainda mando em você… Não é, Gina? Você sabe que é verdade, não sabe?

Agora sentia lágrimas de fúria descerem de seus olhos. Não conseguia entender porque ele a tratava assim, se ela nunca o fizera mal…

"Agora venha para mim, Gina. Venha para os meus braços que você tanto deseja; venha me contar de seus segredos, suas mágoas, de sua vida… Eu vou escutá-la, minha querida, como sempre fiz."

Gina engoliu em seco. A proposta dele parecia tão tentadora… Mesmo que fosse um carinho de mentira, um carinho irreal, que ela sabia que não era de verdade, ela precisava tanto… Ela queria tanto alguém que a escutasse, que a beijasse, que a consolasse…

Quando reparou, já estava indo para ele, como quem obedece fielmente à uma ordem. Quando percebeu já estava aconchegada nos braços de Tom, e, enquanto estava com ele, ela contava seus medos, suas angústias e seus sonhos. Ele a respondia, como nenhuma outra pessoa fazia…

Quando ela se esquecera completamente de seu medo e de seu ódio e queria amá-lo, ele soltou-a. Embora estivessem abraçados por muito tempo, a pele dele não se tornara menos fria e, quando os lábios deles se uniram pela primeira vez, ela não sentia nenhum calor. Ela também não se tornara menos quente.

Gina não queria que ele fosse, e disse isso à Tom quando este interrompeu o beijo e se levantou.

Ele deu uma risada fria e não lhe deu atenção.

- Eu não te amo, eu não quero que sinta prazer… Eu quero apenas que se lembre à quem você traiu, pequena Gina – falou lentamente, em voz alta e cruel.

Então olhou pela janela e sussurrou:

- A manhã está chegando… Sugiro que desça para o café da manhã, Gina, pois não vai conseguir dormir novamente. – Então virou os olhos perversos para ela e disse: - Não é a última vez que virei te visitar, Gina.

Chocada, abriu os olhos com força, sentando-se na cama com tal rapidez que doeu-lhe a cabeça. Olhou para o quarto do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano e não via nem sinal de Tom Riddle. Respirando com dificuldade, lembrou-se de quão real havia sido aquele sonho, e o quão terrível o fora.

Sentindo uma lágrima escorre-lhe pela face, sentou-se e começou a se vestir para descer. Não que quisesse acreditar que não conseguiria dormir novamente, mas ele sempre tinha razão…

__

Sempre.

****

Nota: Isso é uma SHORTFIC. Acaba aqui, the end!!! Não tem continuação!!! Não me peçam!!! (sem querer parecer demais, mas no outro site já me pediram para continuar)


End file.
